Transformers: After the Retribution
by The PIZZ4 GUY
Summary: Tie-in to 'Before Earth' and sequel to Transformers: Retribution. Follow the adventures of the Wreckers, the Dinobots, and the Combaticons as they fight for survival on Cybertron. Friends will be made. enemies will be forged. trusts will be broken. and unlikely alliances will be made. but there's only one question... who will perish? and who will survive? OCs being accepted.
1. After the Retribution

_Set right after the events of Chapter one of 'Before Earth'_

* * *

><p>Springer<p>

I watched the grey ship fly away from the landing pad and faced my squad; my second squad I should say considering how my first squad is the Wreckers, my 2nd squad called Omega squad was composed of me, Speed-demon, Styger, Billboard and two others "Ultra Magnus to Springer meet me in the outskirts of Stanix," Magnus ordered "I've found something interesting" I raised an eyebrow and but shrugged it off "Omega squad, transform and roll out" they either nodded or threw their fists into the air in excitement, I jumped back and shifted into a rotor-less helicopter and together, Omega squad and I headed towards Stanix.

"Bruticus" muttered Styger, a quiet bot, a lone wolf sometimes he was called a mute even though he wasn't but his social skills aren't exactly his highlights "I thought he was in the Nemesis?" Billboard took out a small journal he always kept around and wrote something in it "what'cha writing in your diary" chuckled Speed-demon as she sneaked up on Billboard, I shot a glare at the femme and she stuck out her 'tongue' at me, I rolled my optics and crouched next to Bruticus, behind me Ultra Magnus and Jetfire arrived at the area "how the hell did the so called 'mighty Bruticus of Kaon who will lay waste to anyone in his way' get sent into stasis-lock and crash-land in the outskirts of Stanix?" asked Speed-demon as she sat down next to Magnus "well I was scanning the area and got a call from the neutrals telling me there was a combiner somewhere in Stanix," answered Jetfire "of course I came and figured out what they were talking about and when I found Bruticus I went and searched for Ultra Magnus, I remember shooting him out of the Ark but… we were somewhere over Kaon, how the scrap did he get in Stanix that's unknown to me" suddenly I heard metal creak, I turned around and suddenly received a missile to the shoulder, the rest of the Autobots turned around and split up just as a wave of seekers rained down missiles on us, I aimed my assault rifle and fired sending one of the seekers crashing down nearby, suddenly a purple tank came into view and started firing it's two small machine guns and shells, I dived to cover and hid behind a small pile of debris "Springer to Speed-demon what's your position?" I asked through com-link as I threw a grenade at the Decepticon ground troops "uh," she said "what?"

"Where are you?"

"Oh I'm behind you"

I spun around and the white and blue Autobot stood there waving a hand at me, Primus this squad is a punishment "why aren't you shooting at the 'cons!" I yelled at her, she shot an 'excuse me?' look and shook her head "now listen to me Springy," she started waving her index finger at my face "don't ask me why I'm not shooting like an aft-hole when you're not shooting either" I was about to yell something clever back when realized she was right, I wasn't shooting at the 'cons because I was yelling at her, I growled at her and returned to firing my rifle at the swarm of Decepticons hoping that we would survive this encounter after all we were going on a small expedition not on a battle and the weapons and ammo we brought were limited as much as Grimlock could be weak and let's be honest when you look up strong in the dictionary there's a picture of Grimlock.

Shockwave

I pressed a red button and a light blue hologram was displayed in the table of the battle in Stanix, I circled an area in the Decepticon territory in the map with my finger and grabbed a holographic version of the newly constructed ground vehicle, time to test out my little project "Shockwave," Scratchboard called out "we've received word that the grey spaceship we tried to shoot down and captured has actually been captured by pirates" I turned towards him and waved him away "I'm very buy sergeant Scratchboard, but do whatever you can to retrieve the gray ship" the black mech nodded and left the dark room.

Springer

I fired off the last of my ammo and took cover once again, Syger fired his sniper rifle at the 'cons and speed-demon fired his grenade launcher at the Decepticon tanks, Billboard slit the throat of a small Vehicon before being run-over by a tank, suddenly a green 'con came up from behind and hit me hard on the back of my helm, I turned around and counter-attacked sending two punches to his chin and a kick to the knee, he whipped out a small pocket knife and stabbed me in the waist, Jetfire came to the rescue and snapped the green 'con's neck "are you okay?" asked the ex-decepticon, I nodded and turned to Ultra Magnus "we can't survive out here" I said to Ultra Magnus, he stopped firing at the Decepticons and turned to me "you're right we won't survive out here" he agreed "but communications are jammed and there's too many tanks to try to make the run for it" before I could continue the conversation the ground trembled as a gigantic, four-legged machine entered the battlefield firing laser at the Autobot, I swore under my breath and transformed into my ground alt-mode ready to make the run for it, Magnus let out a sigh and said something in the com-link, before we all transformed and retreated the battlefield but not before witnessing the Decepticons digging out Bruticus and sent a few Decepticons after us which we quickly eliminated later.

We arrived at Iacon and went back to our everyday activities, but I had walked to Ultra Magnus' office and sat on the chair in front of his desk, the blue, tall Autobot was reading a book and locked optics with mine "what is it Springer?" he asked as he placed the brown book down "Magnus," I called out "the Decepticons have Bruticus what are we going to do now" the blue Autobot rubbed his chin and after minutes of silence and thinking I finally got an answer, even if it wasn't reasonable or satisfying "what we're going to do now good old friend," he said as he took out a data-pad and gave it to me revealing a profile of an Autobot spy that went by the name Glass-load "we're going to find the Autobot traitor in our midst, and we're going to make sure he regrets betraying the Autobot cause."


	2. The merge

Ironfist

Springer's jaw fell and shook his head "excuse me?" he said shocked "what the scrap do you mean by an Autobot traitor?" Ultra Magnus let out a sigh and prepared to explain "thanks to Ironfist we have discovered lately information that has lead us to believe the Autobot or should I say Decepticon is a traitor and has been feeding the 'cons important information." I stepped out of the shadows and stood next to Magnus "and if I'm correct," I started "that's the bot we do not know his real name but he goes by 'Glowrock'" Springer dropped the data-pad on the table and waited for orders "well," Magnus said as he stood up "We're starting a new team of wreckers, we're merging Omega squad with the wreckers and then we will send a small team of Autobots to further investigate the Autobot traitor case" I turned my head and faced the Wrecker leader "excuse me- but did you say a new team of wreckers?" I asked, he rose and eyebrow and turned to me "of course I said that Ironfist," he said "How many wreckers remain?" and then it hit me, he was right not many wreckers remained, Rack'n'Ruin, Springer, me, Hot Shot, and Ultra Magnus, I quieted down and waited for Magnus to speak but he simply dismissed us and sent Springer to inform Omega squad of the new merge… while I was sent to hunt down the Autobot traitor.

Speed-demon

The black metallic tires burned on the ground as I sped across the road, behind me Hot Shot activated his nitrous boos and suddenly accelerated in front of me "oh no you didn't boy!" I yelled at Hot Shot, I could hear him laughing "eat my dust punk!" he yelled back as he shifted back into protoform and jumped over an abandoned tank, I copied Hot Shot and landed back on the ground in my vehicle form this time I wasn't going to let him pass me, I converted all power to engines and sped away to the finish line, the members of Omega squad (except Syger who was too busy reading a book) and a few of the wreckers cheered, Hot shot transformed from behind me and shot a glare at me "you cheated" he snarled, a smile grew on my face as I sat down on the bench and checked in a small screen attached to my arm how fast I had been in the race and Primus this is a new record "didn't cheat boy," I said with a smirk "you're just too slow" Hot Shot stuck his 'tongue' out at me and stomped off, I laughed and gazed at the Autobot veteran: Springer walking towards me and Syger, who had actually put down his book for once and look at another mech "ok Omega squad I just received new orders from-"

"You promised me" I snapped at him

"Excuse me?" he asked

"Two days ago you promised me we were going to race if we were ever together in the racing circuit"

"No I didn't!"

"Check again dummy."

* * *

><p>Springer<p>

I high-fived Wheeljack and walked away from him and returned to my room only to find Speed-demon or Speedy to her friends searching my room, my optics widened and I tackled her down "what the scrap Speedy!" I yelled at her, she gave me an 'Oh no you didn't!' look and let out a soft chuckle "come on Springer you old mech-"

"I'm not old"

"Whatever, you told me that you had an energon stash around here? I need some to try an experiment…"

"An experiment about what?"

"I'm trying to invent this thing where you can check how fast you go on a race but I need more energon"

"Yeah whatever, leave my room please" I ordered as I got off her and stood up

"Only if you promise to race me?"

"No  
>"Please"<p>

"No"  
>"Please! Please! Please!"<p>

"Fine, but only if we're ever in the same racing circuit like that's ever going to happen" she threw her arms into the air in excitement and ran off my room.

* * *

><p>Syger<p>

"Oh yeah, I remember now…" Springer remembered "it ain't gonna happen femme now the new orders are that we're merging with the wreckers" I spit out my energon juice and stared at the green Autobot in shock, my jaw was on the floor and my optics were widened "Is there a problem Syger?" he asked, I nodded, he crouched down next to me and looked at my faceplate "and what is that?" I looked down in the floor, I was shy and I hated loud noises and when you're someone like me you're going to want to avoid the wreckers, because when you look up in the dictionary the following words: loud, reckless, and destructive there's a picture of the Wreckers, I turned my head to Springer and prepared for his reaction after all, he is a Wrecker himself "I don't like the Wreckers" he blinked at me and even if he wanted to scream at me (I had that special ability, I could see right through any bots) he remained calm and placed a hand in my shoulder "don't worry bud, you'll get used to them Syger," he said "we all do… except the Decepticons they hate the Wreckers" I let out a short, soft laugh and returned to reading my book maybe it wouldn't be so bad if we joined the wreckers right?

Shockwave

I grabbed the giant black cable and placed it over Bruticus' chassis, and as the glowing Cybertronian liquid known as energon flowed through the cable and into Bruticus, the giant combiner's optics lit up a ruby-red and he let out a long groan "where am I?" he asked as he looked around the room but didn't move "do not worry Bruticus," I said as I tapped buttons in the computer terminal and faced Bruticus "you have been safely returned to Kaon and in an hour or so you will be separated into your components and run diagnostics, I've noted something significant about you and I need to run tests but do not worry it won't hurt a bit" I-I remember being shot by the Autobot scum that betrayed us," he began "and then I was sent flying towards Cybertron" I stopped what I was doing and walked towards Bruticus' head "and what happened after that?" I asked, Bruticus closed his optics and shook his head as to try and remember he opened his optics and stared at my optic, I plugged off the cable and waited patiently for what Bruticus was going to announce, the mouthplate slid open and revealed Bruticus' mouth he opened it and said: "I-I can't remember."


	3. Training day

_**A/N Also when you see that long clear line like the one I'm going to put below this it means a flashback's going to start/end or that a great amount of time has passed like a day or two.**_

* * *

><p>Shockwave<p>

"Check your databanks again Bruticus," I ordered "it is very unlikely for you to not remember considering how you basically have five minds right now" he let out a long groan and entered stasis-lock again and the room was quiet as I kept working on him.

Syger

We entered the room and the Wreckers were just like I thought: reckless, loud, and destructive, the room had been trashed with energon cans lying in the floor and a trio of Wreckers were hanging out in the corner of the room shooting their guns in celebration and throwing organic food at each other, on the other side of the room a duo of wreckers were throwing punches at each other "damn it guys!" yelled an angered Springer as he entered the room and threw an oil can into the trashcan "we're supposed to be making a good impression" the lime colored Autobot turned their heads towards and let out a gasp "oh scrap! You Wreckers are so busted!" yelled Rack'n'Ruin, Hot shot came up from behind and whispered something into the duo's audio receptor, suddenly the combined duo started kicking cans and they crossed their arms as they sat down, they clearly have anger issues "this is Omega squad and they will be joining the wreckers" Springer announced, Hot shot's jaw fell and she pointed at Speedy "SHE is not joining the Wreckers as long as I live!" he shouted, Speedy formed a frown and slapped the blue Autobot , Springer came between them and stopped the fight "you really have to stop fighting"

"What Springer said" agreed Ultra Magnus who recovered from a fight with Hot Shot "Either way since you're joining the Wreckers we do things… differently, training day starts tomorrow and you will need to start getting used to a Wrecker lifestyle, and you're going to suffer along the way, one of you maybe won't even make it, trust me I barely did."

I simply sat down on the couch and started reading the book except the Primusdamn Rack'n'Ruin came in front of me and snatched the brown book away from me and before I could react he shredded it into pieces and laughed at me "hey!" the Wrecker shouted "no books allowed in the Wrecker zone N3WB!" Yup, it's official now; I just keep hating the Wreckers more and more.

Jetfire

I soared over the dull grey skies of Kaon, sneaking around and seeing what the 'cons were up to but what I saw I didn't like and Ultra Magnus had to know about this because Bruticus has been awaken by the that damned bot Shockwave, I grabbed the guard's shoulder and slit his throat, I caught the guard's body as it fell and dragged into the shadows, in front of me Shockwave was doing a speech and he was surrounded by several Decepticons and two or three neutrals that were unfortunate enough to live in the Decepticon capital, I hid between the crowd and did my best to listen as possible

"Gather around Decepticons because today we will defeat the Autobots once and for all on the attack which will ensue in an hour, together with the Armored –Transport and Bruticus we will destroy every living Autobot and capture Alpha Trion…again, all hail Shockwave! All hail logic!"

The Decepticons around him threw their fists into the air chanting "all hail Shockwave! All hail logic!" this wasn't good I need to alert Magnus, I grabbed the smoke grenade from my belt and pulled the pin, smoke hissed from the grenade and the area was soon filled with grey smoke, I took advantage and shifted into my alt-mode and flew away towards Iacon.

* * *

><p>Speed-demon<p>

I stretched out and checked what time it was…7:00 AM, and I was the first one here the Wreckers and new recruits started coming from the entrance and entered the room, Ultra Magnus stood behind us standing firm and eyeing us "welcome to training camp we will start our first challenge now," Magnus said as he pressed a red button on the nearby console "the only rules are you can't leave the camp, roll or fly away or use any of your special abilities" the walls around us fell and Ultra Magnus entered the spectator area , in front of us a series of obstacles and training drones stood there, there was a loud alarm bell and the veteran Wreckers charged forward, I pressed a small, concealed button in my wrist and activated the device I had invented to record how fast I was, and quickly charged forward I jumped on a boulder, bounced off and tackled the orange training drone, I activated my wrist blade (in my other wrist) and made a large gash in the training drone's faceplate, I rolled on the ground as a missile from another training drone flew towards me and blew up where I used to be lying, I quickly charge forward and jumped over a wrecked desk and punched right through the training drone.

Syger

I _**stood**_ there, I had shut everyone out it was just me and the obstacles and I had calculated everything and this was going to be a perfect shot, unless I didn't carry the one…nope I'm pretty damn sure of this, I placed the arrow in the bow and pulled it back and let it go, the energon-powered arrow flew like a bullet and went right through a training drone's chassis, it bounced off a metallic broken door and impaled a training drone in the head, the drone's body fell down and exploded into pieces, several pieces of shrapnel hit a training drone in the waist which weakened him just enough time for Ironfist to send the drone to oblivion with his assault rifle, damn I'm good I had gotten three drones (if you count the one I helped Springer kill) with one arrow a smile grew in my face and I started calculating for another perfect shot.

Ultra Magnus

My arms were crossed over my chassis and my legs rested in the table, my optics followed the two new recruits, Speed-demon or Speedy to her friends was fast and agile, and was an expert in hand-to-hand combat, I could easily know all about her in seconds thanks to my high command, I could easily hack into the records and check her profile, about the quiet bot though he was different than anyone I has ever trained before, he was quickly a math prodigy and could possibly be a scientist in Crystal city if it wasn't in ruins, he took his time to calculate the angles and fired an arrow to kill 2-4 drones, not to mention he was also an expert hacker (I had decided to check his profile since you couldn't find out much about him since if you didn't know him for a long time you've would have had thought he was a mute) and was a professional chess player, this new recruits were amazing and very interesting, I'm going to enjoy fighting along their side in battle "Ultra Magnus!" yelled a white and red bot behind me with the Decepticon insignias in his wings, he used to be a 'con but defected to the Autobots, he did the right choice and that bot was Jetfire "I just came from Kaon and Shockwave is planning to attack Iacon soon! We need to prepare the city's defenses" a worried look grew in my faceplate and I quickly hacked into the city's defenses "put the city in high alert," I ordered "I'll activate the city's defenses" he nodded and shifted back into alt-mode, he circled the training camp for a second and soared away, I ended the training simulation and informed the Wreckers of the situation, because sooner or later (hopefully later) a battle's going to come.

* * *

><p>AN _**I may have forgotten this but I will never again thanks a lot to Ryder-Hunter and Espionata for giving me the amazing Characters: Speed-demon and Syger, either way next chapter's going to be action filled! can't wait! **_


	4. Siege of Iacon part one

Jetfire

Several Decepticon transport ships soared through the sky using clouds as cover and jamming our communications; behind me the new recruits were loading their weapons, the hyperactive Speed-demon was bugging Syger who was gathering arrows for his bow, I turned to the anti-aircraft cannon and placed a large, heavy shell inside I got up and sat on the gunner's chair and with a couple of taps to the screen a volley of shells were fired from the cannon's long barrel blowing up a Decepticon transport ship, and with that shot multiple Anti-aircraft cannons across the city fired at the sky, the explosions creating a cloud of smoke that covered the sky and debris fell down, good thing we had evacuated the city "Hot Shot take command of the cannon," I ordered as I jumped and transformed I'm leading the aerial attack" the blue racer nodded and hopped on the gunner's chair, the new recruits strapped on their jetpacks and soared into the sky with me, Syger flew ahead of me and fired his bow at the incoming dropships, while Speedy flew nearby firing at the incoming seekers with no mercy.

"Jetfire to Ultra Magnus do you copy?"

"I read you Jetfire, what's the problem?"

"Look up."

Ultra Magnus

I dropped my hammer in awe as I stared at the enormous satellite that descended from space and slowly shifted into a large particle cannon, that facility was known as Kimia…Kimia facility and right now it was entering battle mode and it was slowly charging up by the minute "Jetfire you have to take down kimia facility" I said into the com-link "take down Kimia facility?" yelled Jetfire "are you insane Ultra Magnus?! Half of our weapons and research come from that facility" I let out a sigh as I punched a Decepticon square in the face and let Impactor smash him into bits of pieces "I know Jetfire," I muttered into the com-link "but think, who's leading the Decepticons and who's operating the facility right now?" Jetfire let out a curse and ended the call, I raised my sonic hammer high into the air and smashed it hard on the ground sending a shockwave through the area, I grabbed an assault rifle strapped to my back, took aim and fired a volley of bullets sending the scumbag Decepticons into the scrapheap, I threw empty assault rifle at an injured 'con's head and took out a pistol hidden in my leg "Wreckers attack!" I shouted as Impactor, Pyro and Ironfist charged forward at the descending dropships filled with Decepticons.

Onslaught

I shoved the Autobot against the silver wall and threw my black fist at his head and with no mercy I tore through his armor and ripped out his spark and crushed it "that was a spectacular show Combaticons," Shockwave admired as he clapped his purple hands "but we must not waste time, Blast off maximize power in the ship's power generators, Onslaught prepare a dropship we may or may not have Autobots with us soon" I slammed down my fist into my palm and grinned behind my mouthplate "time to kick-aft"

"Oh hell yeah!" agreed Brawl as he kicked-open the door and walked over the hallway, my mistake there… he tried to walk, when I told him that we were going to attack the facility he thought this was going to be the battle of his life, unfortunately for him the Autobots were unprepared and lazy, I remember when I had visited the facility when I was a youngling, the bots here were working full-time with no rest, this time they were lying in the room playing cards and throwing empty oil cans at each other while 1/25 of the facility were actually working hard on the experiments, poor Brawl had strapped himself with machine guns, assault rifles, grenades, a rocket launcher, a vibro-blade, a dozen pistols, a shield, poor Brawl had to carry all that weigh "wait, I just got a call from Vortex he says there's a squad of Autobots flying towards us" reported Swindle "and the particle cannon's only charged up to twenty-eight percent we're going to have to put up a hell of a fight" I shifted into my vehicle form and accelerated across the halls with Swindle and Brawl behind me "Combaticons attack formation zeta-bravo-alpha" I said as the doors slid open upon movement and revealed the hangar with a squad of six arriving at the facility. Brawl was the first to react by shifting into protoform and firing his assault rifles randomly and laughing like a maniac, Swindle shifted and landed in top of an Autobot, he quickly took out his custom-built dagger and decapitated the Autobot, I activated the brakes and transformed into protoform, my arm shifted into a long sniper rifle and I fired my fusion bullets, the leader of the squad who was still in aerial-mode sped towards me and rammed me, I shifted the rifle into a chainsaw and started sawing the jet, he did a barrel roll which sent me skidding across the hangar while the red and white jet flew away and probably headed towards the bridge, I growled and raised my hand high into the air and made it into a fist "Combaticons!" I yelled loud enough for everyone in the room to hear "combine into Bruticus" I ran as fast as I could towards an Autobot and climbed him, I jumped into the air and the two Combaticons that accompanied me shifted into feet while I transformed into a torso and a head, from the entrance of the silver hangar two aerial vehicles entered and shifted into arms which plugged themselves into the sides of my torso, I let out a loud roar and looked at the cluster of Autobots "time to have some fun spawns of glitches!" I yelled as I aimed my flamethrower at them they screamed insults at me and shrieked in terror, but not even that prevented me from setting them in fire.

Shockwave

The particle cannon was charged up to fifty percent now, fifty percent now and I would have enough power to make Iacon into a wasteland, suddenly the doors behind me slid open and the ex-Decepticon scientist: Jetfire burst into the room and hit me square in the chest and kicked me in the knee, I spun around and slammed my arm/cannon into his faceplate and kicked him in the chest and before he could counter-attack I grabbed his helm and slammed it hard against the window (which cracked it) and threw him against the wall, he spit out a little oil at the side and tackled me against the ground "this is highly illogical since you will be unable to stop the cannon from firing" I tried to reason as I shoved my fist into his fact "you must think Jetfire, Bruticus is probably laying waste to your squad, he will-"

"SHUT THE FRAG UP!" he whipped out a blade and slashed it at my leg, I fell to my knees but not before letting out a powerful shot from my cannon sending him flying backwards, I got up and charged up the cannon when he quickly impaled me with the blade which made my chest flicker, If I could I've would have had shot a glare at him but instead I tore the blade out and snapped it in two, throwing the sharp part at him which he dodged and fired a shotgun at me, the bullets hit me in the shoulder but didn't do much effect and I counter-attacked with a blast to the face, I charged up my cannon and sent out another shot at his chest and he instantly started leaking and coughing oil and energon, and just when I was about to take the killing shot the ship trembled and turned sideways, and the powerful force of gravity pulled me down against the wall with the Autobot scientist's body falling in top of me making me let out a groan as I pushed the body away and looked at the window to see what had caused the facility to go sideways "Jetfire!" I growled "thanks to you and your distracting attack you distracted me from flying the facility and we crashed against one of my battleships" I paused before turning around with my cannon charged just to realize he wasn't there and then I heard it.

Click

I turned around to the sound of a gun being reloaded and found myself with a shotgun to my faceplate "this is rather a very unwanted surprise" I said as I tried to remove the barrel from my face but got shot on the foot which made me flinch "and that was very rude!" I raised my cannon but received a volley of bullets to the faceplate, one of them getting stuck on my optic and the rest either missing or hit the sides of my faceplate, I retracted the bullet stuck in my optic and realized I was on the floor and Jetfire was sitting in top of me with a shotgun a few centimeters away from my chest "give up?" he said with a wide smile "look outside" I said, he laughed and placed the barrel of the shotgun in top of my optic, if I receive another attack there I wouldn't be able to survive but I would thanks to my might creation-

"Bruticus!" Jetfire yelled as the titan smashed through the window and threw four Autobots (if you count Rack'n'Ruin as two) against the wall and placed me in his shoulder "you have lost this battle Jetfire" I said as I jumped off Bruticus' shoulder and slammed my cannon on his helm so hard he entered stasis-lock "and you're going to lose the war too… today."

Alpha Trion

I kept writing down on the journal I had used to write events since I escaped Shockwave's tower but I accidentally dropped the book due to the cause I was startled by a loud explosion outside and the two Autobot guards grabbed their guns and checked if everyone was okay outside, I looked down at the desk and found a plasma pistol with a full ammo clip, I grabbed it and placed it on my pal, Ripsaw shook his head and came up in front of me, "don't worry Alpha Trion," he said with a grin and patted my shoulder "no Decepticreep is getting inside and botnap you " I chuckled and retrieved my book and quill, but was quickly covered in oil and energon as Ripsaw's body fell down with a large gap in his torso, I aimed my pistol at the shooter but it was quickly swatted aside and received a punch to the faceplate, and a barrel being poked at my forehead "don't move imbecile" said the Autobot guard "what's happening! You better answer me now or I'll call Ultra Magnus!"

He laughed

He split into three colorful bots that jumped and merged together forming… Glowrock!? "Amazing," I shouted as I inspected the combiner "I did not possess the knowledge that mini-cons could have the ability of combiner tech" he growled and shoved me against the chair and talked into his com-link, he then turned to me "that's not important, but guess what grandpa" he said "three mini-cons three bots, two of them Autobots one of them Decepticon and you Alpha Trion the so called one of the thirteen just got fooled!" I remained silent as the entrance to the room blew up and a squad of Decepticons burst in wielding assault rifles and swords "don't worry 'cons, I got the old bot in gunpoint" the large Decepticon tank known as Strika smiled and looked at Glowrock "I'm sorry Glowrock," Strika apologized as he aimed a shotgun at the combine "but your services are no longer required" suddenly the shotgun went off and Glowrock's head blew up and my body was covered in drops of oil, energon, and machinery and a frown came upon my faceplate as the combiner's body fell down on the floor next to the bot he killed, poor bot he had amazing talents being able to be a mini-con that could be able to combine with others, Strika looked at me with a broad smile and took out a stasis-gun "sweet dreams" she said as he pulled the trigger and the blast hit me sending me into stasis lock.


	5. Siege of Iacon part two

A/N**_ THANKS TO ASPENDRAGONLORD FOR BETA-READING THIS STORY._**

* * *

><p>Lockdown<p>

A smile formed on my faceplate as the mechanical planet home to Cybertronians appeared on the window; obviously we had just come out of hyperspace.

"Sir, we have arrived at Cybertron." The SiC stated the obvious. "I await any further orders."

I turned to him and answered, "Dock the ship at Kaon and wait for Shockwave, we leave the moment we receive our payment. Understood?" He nodded and yelled out orders at the crew.

Ultra Magnus

I dragged Hot Shot's dead body to nearby cover and fired my path blaster at the Decepticons raining down a volley of missiles. Impactor came to my side and started making his mini-gun spin, which resulted in about twelve-thousand bullets being fired by the minute. Suddenly, the walls behind us blew open and a squad of Decepticons came out of it firing their weapons and throwing flash bangs. Pyro charged at them with his plasma cannon but was quickly eliminated when a red and golden tank fired shells at him. I tackled Impactor to cover as the squad of 'cons started making their ways out with no mercy, but my optics locked to a purple mech with yellow optics and a long metallic white beard… Alpha Trion.

"Ultra Magnus to any remaining Autobots: focus your fire on the Decepticons escorting Alpha Trion," I ordered as I leaned out of cover and fired the path blaster. "I repeat: stop whatever you're doing and liberate Trion ASAP!" Suddenly, the golden and red tank turned its cannons towards me as they started glowing a bright purple. Before I could do anything, the cannons fired and two shells were sent flying towards me. I was quickly hit. The hit was followed with an explosion and punch to the face. Impactor climbed the tank's back and started firing at her head, the femme reacted by grabbing him by the head and throwing him at the floor. Before Impactor could properly react, his helm was crushed and his legs were ripped off. She turned her gaze to me and shot a glare. She said only one thing.

"You're next."

Jetfire

My optics opened and lit up a light blue. I turned my head and saw Vortex wielding a blaster to my faceplate… More specifically, a plasma cannon that could kill me with one shot from short-distance.

"Wake up sleepy head" he chuckled. I looked to the side to find Speedy, Rack'n'Ruin, and Syger., a big screen in the console showed a bar which was almost filled with red. In the bottom the numbers were displayed… 90 percent complete.

"Iacon is nearly in ruins, Jetfire, and Kimia facility will be ready to fire in a minute or two." Onslaught delivered the bad news… wait where's Shockwave? "And there's nothing you could do about it. You know, you shouldn't have defected to the Autobots" Brawl let out a groan and walked towards me with a dagger in his hand.

"Can we stop all this talking and stuff? Let's get to the good part!" he said as he placed his knife a centimeter away from Syger's throat.

"You won't get away with this, you imbeciles!" yelled Speedy. Brawl turned his knife to her and swiped it at her torso, making a large gash. "You're next, Jetfire," he snarled and as he was about to strike, the screen with the bar started blinking and switched to an image of Iacon with a crosshairs aiming at it.

"We're ready to fire, Onslaught," Swindle alerted as he placed a hand on the firing handle. "What are your orders?" Onslaught walked towards Swindle and after a couple of seconds talking, most of the Combaticons left, except Swindle, who had stayed to fire the particle cannon. That's when I made my move, because, fortunately for me, Swindle was a dealer; he could easily be manipulated or convinced to make a deal.

"Swindle," I called out. "I have a question." The Combaticon turned and walked towards me while holding a pistol, a puzzled and concerned look on his faceplate.

"What is it?"

"Wanna make a deal?"

He rubbed his chin and thought about it, and after a minute of thinking he spoke back. "I'm supposed to fire the particle cannon in a minute, so this better be worth my time…because I'm listening."

Ultra Magnus

I threw a punch to the femme's face and a slam of my sonic hammer to the leg. Surprisingly, it had no effect. She shifted her arm into a neutron assault rifle and fired a volley of bullets at me while I fired my path blaster from cover. Before I knew it, she shifted her rifle into a mace and swung it at my chest kicking me against a destroyed tank. I rolled to the side as she slammed her mace where I used to be and tackled her. She cursed at me and the mace became a blade which made me retreat and activate my long-distance weapons: a missile launcher and riot cannon. As I fired everything I had, the femme just kept charging at me.

"You do not give up, do you?" I asked rhetorically as I dodged an attack from her blade and fired a blast from my cannon at her face.

"The day I give up is the day I join the Autobots!" she yelled as she threw my cannon to the side and leaped at me. Before I could counter-attack, she thrust her sword into my chest, which lead to a smile forming in her faceplate and an energon/oil leak in my chest. Just as everything started going dark and my world started spinning, a giant mechanical creature appeared with a green Autobot riding it. The green mech jumped off and landed in top of the Decepticon general, stabbing her in the shoulder. Strika led out an annoyed sigh and slammed herself against the wall, which made the Autobot fall off. Just when his time had come, the mechanical creature opened its mouth and snatched Strika. Throwing her up in the air, he opened his mouth wider and looked up waiting for her to come down. When she did, the creature devoured her and shifted into a tall, bulky robot with a golden and grey color scheme and a red visor. Then I noticed who I was looking at, someone I thought died a long time ago

"Grimlock," I called out, and this were probably going to be my last words, "is that you?"

Shockwave

I rubbed my hands in glee as the bounty hunter lowered the ship's ramp and yelled out orders. After the orders were completed, I found the Autobot stealth ship in front of me. "Spectacular job," I complimented "Lockdown-"

He extended out his arm and opened up his hand. "I want my payment," he said, "please." I nodded but I didn't give him a payment I placed my charged up cannon in his chest and fired a powerful blast that killed him. The rest of the mercenaries turned to me with a shocked look and aimed their weapons. I rolled my optic and tapped a button on my wrist. In a couple of seconds, a squad of jets came from the hangar and fired a volley of missiles at the ship, which caused a humongous explosion that destroyed the ship and annihilated Lockdown's mercenaries and destroyed half the landing pad.

"Shockwave to Waspinator do you copy?" I asked as a crew of mechanics and firefighters ran towards me.

"Wazpinator copiez lord Shockwave," he answered.

"Has Swindle fired the particle cannon?"

"Negative, but he'z turning it around."

"Excuse me?"

"He'z aiming at Kaon, wait he's firing the cannon at-"

"AT KAON!"

A red laser-beam was fired off the particle cannon and went right through one of the city's spires, making a huge explosion as it impacted near the power generators area, in turn causing a citywide blackout.

"Waspinator, has my hypothesis been correct?" I asked through the com-link.

"Negative, lord Zhockwave," he answered an answer I wasn't expecting. "The Autobots have received reinforcements from the neutrals and your experimentz, the Decepticons are currently retreating but they have Alpha Trion with them."

"What do you mean with my experiments?"

"Uh, didn't you zay you had captured Autobots and turned changed their alt-modes and their personality for more combat efficiently warriors?" And it hit me… he was talking about the Dinobots.

Syger

I massaged my wrists and stretched out eying Swindle, who was charging up the particle cannon for another shot. Surprisingly, Jetfire was able to convince him to defect to the Autobots. I didn't know all the details, but apparently Swindle was just going to 'disappear' after he helped us. The Combaticons had left to join Shockwave on some 'business'. Speed-demon was watching over the battlefield through a window while I helped an injured Jetfire. Thank Primus I studied medic training in the university of Praxus

"Hurry it up, Syger," he started. "The Autobots down there need my assistance." I nodded with an annoyed look on my faceplate.

"What was the point of this attack anyways?" I wondered. He shrugged and stepped away from me as he stretched out and flattened his wings.

"Well, I think I'm ready to fly away," he said with a smile. "See you in the battlefield." He transformed into his aerial mode and soared away from the facility. I walked to Speedy's side and watched as Jetfire entered the battlefield below. She looked up to me (literally, she's kind of small) with a scared-ish look.

"I've been thinking. Do you think we're going to win the war?" she asked with fear and concern in her voice. "I mean, recently we've been losing a lot of troops and the N.A. or neutrals, whatever way you prefer, are joining the Decepticons or being enslaved." I shook my head

"I don't know," I said. "I don't know."

Grimlock

I continued my rampage with the rest of the Dinobots at my side, Hound on top of me shooting his neutron assault rifle. I opened my mouth wide and sent out a roar punctuated with flames.

"Didn't know you could breathe fire. That's a new trick, huh?" he laughed. I roared in agreement and snatched up a Decepticon, eating him with no mercy. Swoop soared high in the air and strafed down at the Decepticons below, Slug and Snarl kept sprinting ahead towards Iacon tower where we had cornered the Decepticons, and this was apparently their last stand. One of the Decepticon tanks fired an energy bolt at me, which forced me to transform (after Hound quickly jumped off and went to seek cover). I whipped out the long, energon-powered sword and swung it at a wave of Vehicons that were firing at me and yelling something like 'help me! Help me please!' I formed my hand into a fist and slammed it down on the tank that fired at me. The two Vehicons got out of the tank and fired missiles at me, but were quickly killed by Slug, who rammed into them and shifted into protoform. The Dinobots gathered around me as we destroyed the last of the Decepticons surrounding the tower. Hound and a group of Autobots (including Metalhawk and Tappet who were usually neutrals, but were probably going to join the Autobots) stood in front of the tower's entrance doors. We all looked at each other and I made a speech, I shouldn't should I? Eh. I'll just do it in case one of my Dinobots die! LOL, who am I kiddin', that ain't gonna happen.

"Autobots, neutrals, I don't usually do this but I want to say a few words: Dinobots, you are the greatest friends I have. I couldn't bear having something happen to you, because you guys are the closest thing I have to family. I'm glad to fight at your side… You too, Hound, and remember, freedom is the right of all sentient beings."

They all raised their weapons into the air and cheered. Together, we all charged towards the tower.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN If you all read the Transformers novel: Exiles it says that Hound was attacked and hidden somewhere in the sewer system, I'll make a short series (probably 10-20 chapters) to explain what hurry up and sign up your OCs now!happened after that and how he got to meet the Dinobots and remember I'm only accepting OCs for two more days (today is the eighteenth) so hurry up and start signing up your OCs now!_**


	6. Siege of Iacon part three

A/N_** I give special thanks to Scrawlx1012 for giving me permission to use Deltrax as a character to my story!NO LONGER ACCEPTING OCS. AND SPECIAL THANKS TO ASPENDRAGONLORD FOR BETA-READING THIS STORY, PLEASE EVERYONE GIVE HIM A RANDOM APPLAUSE AND SAY THANK YOU! Also the tower is based on the tower in Battlefield 4: siege of shangai map **_

* * *

><p>Deltrax<p>

TRTRTRTRTRTRTTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTTRT

That was the sound that the black mini-gun made as I fired it.

"Ok, team," I began as I dropped the mini-gun and reached for my assault rifle. "We're totally going to die in the tower and if we don't, we'll just die trying to escape from it if it collapses. Let's get to the point. We have one objective. We're here to grab the old mine and jump the hell outta there if our aerial support can't evacuate us in time. Understood?"

They all saluted as and held their weapons with their other hands. "Affirmative," they all said proudly in unison.

"Commander." The pilot in the cockpit turned to us and motioned to us to jump off the helicopter. I nodded and jumped off the helicopter with the rest of the squadron copying me. I smashed right through the window and took aim ready to shoot anything that moved. Fortunately for me, the top of the tower was covered with Decepticons ready to eat my bullets. Suddenly, an explosion behind us knocked us against the wall that we were using for cover and sent a dangerous storm of shrapnel at our direction. The young medic Triage sprinted towards a fallen bot and turned his head at me and shook it. I cursed under my breath those. Primus damn Decepticons had blown up the helicopter that had two pilots, which means three Autobots had died. I hope every Decepticon that dies goes to hell and get tortured there by Unicron himself because when I die, I'll refuse heaven with Primus and go to hell just to make sure someone tortures them to death. I leaned out of cover and fired a volley of bullets from my assault rifle, causing a trio of Vehicons to fall to the floor and their red visors turn pitch black. I turned to the rest of the squadron and smiled.

"COME AND GET THEM, AUTOBOTS!" I yelled as I laughed my head off; below Grimlock was leading the attack and fighting his way up here.

"Sir, why can't we just bomb down the tower?" asked one of the newest rookies.

"Because Alpha Trion's here, don't stop shooting."

"Yeah, but why can't we just drop Crosshairs here, make him steal A3, and jump off the building and land safely with his parachutes?"

"Because he's dead."

But it didn't bother me that he was asking questions, I noticed he was smoking a cy-gar and NOT firing his gun, and suddenly I exploded.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?" I yelled "I FREAKING TELL YOU TO FIRE YOUR GUN BUT NOOOO- wait, no, I'm sorry just keep shooting your guns at the con's." He was trembling and crushed his cy-gar. He obeyed my orders and fired his dual-wielded pistols.

Hound

"I've always have wanted to fly one of these," I said with a chuckle as I charged at a downed Orbital Assault Carrier (OAC for short) and opened up the cockpit. behind me Railspike smashed a Vehicon's head with a hammer and jogged towards me. He got in the back and I got in the cockpit, and with a pull of a switch and two taps to the screen, the ship lifted off.

"Are we providing aerial support for Grimlock?" asked Railspike as I flew the OAC skyward.

"Nope," I said, "we're getting some of the real action," and as if in queue with the 'real action' part, a barrage of missiles flew towards me with half of them hitting me, doing critical damage and deactivating the shields. I shot a glare at the two OACs circling me and pulled the lever forward, instantly making the twin machine-guns spin and fired thousands of bullets per minute. As the bullets hit one of the OACs, sparks were sent flying it the other OAC's direction, so it hovered behind me, and that's when Railspike came into the aerial battle. He pushed the switch forward and fired bullets at the OAC, pulled back the handle to reload, and pushed it again to send a volley of bullets. The OAC in front of me dodged one of my missiles and took a sharp turn to escape from my firepower, and of course I followed it, unaware that I had actually entered a trap. The moment I went through the turn, I instantly found myself being fired at by the OAC from above, and the buildings were too close to the tower, which meant I could not turn around and fire, or I would crash. I stayed in the same position but gained altitude as an explosion behind the OAC signaled that Railspike took out the tango on our tail.

"Hound," Railspike called out, "I'll take care of this." He jumped off the ship and instantly activated his magna-feet. He magnetized to the tower's walls and ran as fast as he could while shooting his assault rifle at the OAC.

Grimlock

I grabbed a Vehicon and threw him up in the air. He hit the roof and fell. When I thrust my sword into his waist and killed the 'con, a cluster of Vehicons fired their blasters at me, but were quickly eliminated by a barrage of missiles coming from Metalhawk and Swoop. On my side, Slug and Tappet fired their pistols at a Decepticon about my size, but bulkier, with several battle scars around his torso. He had a black mouthplate and a red visor. The mech growled at me and swung a combination of a hammer and mace at my knee. I groaned and impaled my energon sword at his chest, then reached for his helm and crushed it under my grasp. I kneed him in the chest and kicked his body away. Snarl came to my side and looked at me for orders.

"Autobots! Seize the lifts and use them to reach the rooftop. No mercy to the Decepticons, understood!?" I yelled with a mighty roar. They all yelled in agreement or nodded and quickly started to fight towards the lifts.

Shockwave

I turned my helm to Onslaught at his team and with no emotions gave them their orders.

"Destroy Kimia facility at all costs," I ordered to their surprise. "And if Swindle was the one that fired it at Kaon, kill him, and show no mercy, my Combaticons."

Triage

I aimed my custom-built marksman rifle at those scumbag Decepticons. The captain, Deltrax, sped through the battlefield firing his SMG and slitting Decepticon throats with his energon blade. I dodged a missile and counter-attacked with a bullet to the neck. Suddenly, two OACs flew very close to the tower's roof firing at each other. One of them shot a missile, which hit the other one directly in the cockpit, sending the engines flying away in flames and the rest of the ship spiraling and crashing against the Autobots' side of the building. The remaining OAC lowered and a green mech jumped off. He had a silver faceplate, a green torso, and a shoulder-mounted missile launcher. He flipped out a path blaster and prepared to take aim when a skinny Decepticon grabbed the barrel of his weapon and shoved it up to the air, shifting his free arm into a long silver sword, which went right through the green Autobot.

I rushed to him and slid across the roof with lasers and bullets flying over me at each side of the tower. I aimed my rifle and fired a trio of bullets to his helm; he walked two steps back before collapsing to the floor. The green mech fell and held his wound, as I crouched at his side and shifted one of my hands into a healing rifle. I aimed the barrel of the grey tool at his wound and fired a blue laser at his wound. In a matter of seconds, it healed up and the glowing stripes around his body started to light up a bright red.

"Thanks. Name's Hound," he said with a broad smile as he returned fire at the 'cons, but there wasn't anything to shoot at. A golden femme stood there with her arm around the old bot we had come for's neck and the barrel of a riot cannon on his head.

"No one move, or he gets it!" she yelled as she walked a few steps back and elbowed the glass thrice causing it to break. She stepped close to the edge. Desperate, the captain barked orders at us to not move and lower our weapons. The femme smiled, but trembled, and something told me that if Cybertronians had sweat glands, she would be using them… Something wasn't right about this. Deltrax walked towards A3 with his hands behind his head. The femme turned her weapon to the captain.

"One step closer, and he gets it," she yelled as she stepped on the edge. Suddenly, Deltrax flipped out a weapon, but was quickly shot in the knee, and the recoil of the weapon made the femme fall down, taking A3 with her. I ran towards the edge and prepared to jump and probably fall to my death.

"Wait, Triage!" yelled Deltrax as he started getting up. "Stop, damn it!" I jumped off the tower and fell down like a bullet. The femme turned to me and started firing her pistol. I rolled and dodged the energon bolts. When I reached her, I grabbed the barrel of the gun and ripped it off. The femme cursed at me and let go off the old bot, free-falling down. We were halfway down already, the ground visible and quickly approaching.

"Sir! Hold on to me!" I yelled at the old bot. He nodded and embraced me; I extended my arms and legs and activated my free-fall systems, the wheels in my legs and arms shifting into propellers, which slowed my free-fall. I bounced off the tower's walls and thrust my arms into the building next to it, which slowed my free-fall and got me stuck in the buildings even more, and there were about forty feet more to fall.

"Ah, screw it," I said as I simply jumped off the wall and landed on the floor. A few feet away from me was the 'con's dead body.

"Good job soldier" said Alpha Trion as he patted me in the back.

Syger

I walked in circles around my room as Swindle announced that the facility was ready for another shot. We all crowded the windows and were excited that the cannon was about to fire when the doors behind us exploded open and four mechs entered the room. Before any of us could react, they were already beating us. Rack'n'Ruin got decapitated by Vortex, while Swindle reacted by firing his assault rifle, but Onslaught ripped off his arm and punched him in the faceplate. He (hesitating a little bit) blew up Swindle's head for betraying him. I aimed my bow, but Blast Off quickly stabbed me in the shoulder and pushed me out of the window, then did the same presumably to Speedy as the bot fell next to me. As we landed on a tall building, we watched as the Combaticons flew away in a dropship just as the particle cannon fired, but the beam was instantly consumed by the particle cannon's explosion.

Shockwave

The city's backup generators were the only things giving us power, and everything was going according to plan… and for the first time ever… I think I'm happy.


	7. Polimus

Springer

I hovered over Polimus, a small Autobot outpost that was currently the only home we had. The buildings were a combination of cherry-red and lime-green, with thick, tall walls that surrounded the city. I descended and shifted into bipedal-form. My optics scanned the streets and I spotted the building. Walking towards it, I noticed that many Autobots and neutrals were gathering around, every one of them whispering and their faceplates filled with terror and worry. I made my way through the crowd and stared down at the dead body of senator Metalhawk.

"Any witnesses?" I asked at Jetfire, who stared blankly at the dead body.

"Negative," he replied, "but the SC-feed (Security Camera) says that he murdered the senator and flew away." I signaled the Autobots around to take the body to the medi-bay and begin taking notes on the murder when Speedy came up behind me and gently tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?" I said at the small femme. She leaned in closer and whispered:

"Syger's back."

Flashback

Thousands of small pieces that used to be Kimia facility started to rain down on the city, smashing buildings that were once masterpieces of architecture. Suddenly, metal started to creak as loud as standing next to a dozen tanks when they fire at the same time. Glass, metals, and bots started to rain from the tower where the 'cons were holding A3 hostage just as the tower snapped in two and collapsed against the main Autobase, filling the city with dust.

"Syger to Springer: do you copy?" yelled the silent bot through the com-link. "Speedy's down and I'm under heavy fire trying to get out of a building." I let out a grunt and quickly shifted into an armored truck and, without hesitation, sped through the streets of Iacon while metal and glass rained down on any bot inside the walls of the city. Several Vehicon jets flew out of the city while I arrived at Syger's location thank to my GPS (galactic positioning system) and the area was exactly like Syger described it. Three dozen Decepticons had their weapons firing hundreds of bullets at Syger and an in-stasis-lock-Speedy, who were hiding behind a column that had collapsed. A machine-gun popped up to the roof of my alt-mode and fired a barrage of bullets at the Decepticons, but I had to seek cover as 1/3 of the 'cons turned their fire to me. I shifted into bipedal mode and crouched next to Syger, who was firing precise arrows.

"Got a plan?" I asked. He looked at me and shrugged. "Right you don't talk much." I converted my arm into an ion cannon and leaned out of cover and, without hesitation, multiple ion bolts were fired that hit Vehicons square in the chest. Suddenly, seven of the twenty-eight Decepticons left ran towards each other, in a matter of seconds, merged together, and a titan stood in front of us.

"I AM DEVASTATOR!"

End flashback

Shockwave

I removed the small capsule inside the Jackhammer that had been disassembled into pieces, opened the capsule and revealed an object that looked like the phase shifter (I've seen paintings in my time in Iacon), but it was red, with two glowing golden stripes that formed an X, and a button in the middle of the phase-shifter-looking-object.

"What is it, Lord Shockwave?" asked Blackout, a light blue Decepticon with ruby-red optics.

"It still remains a mystery to me, Blackout, but soon we shall figure it out." Blackout nodded and silently walked away. He was about to exit the room when:

"Wait."

"Yes, Lord Shockwave?"

"Have you received word from the scouts?"

"No, Lord Shockwave."

"When they find the Autobot base, do not hesitate to tell me, as they have been a pain lately"

He nodded and exited the room. I strapped the shape-shifter-looking-object to my arm and exited the hangar. There's still one more thing I need to do and that's interrogating my prisoner: Hound.

Springer

The silver door slid open to reveal half a dozen Autobots surrounding a holographic-battle-map, or HBM for short. The group was formed by Syger, Speedy, Deltrax, me, Boss, Brainstorm, and Ironfist who were pointing at multiple locations in the map, arguing, and agreeing not necessarily in that order.

"Please," I said, "may we have order in this room?" Boss looked to my direction and shot a glare at me, take notes please, we have history together and it's not good.

"'May we put order in this room?'" he mocked. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!? This is a damn war room, and you better deal with it because we're putting bots' lives at stake and you probably don't care!" I pointed a finger at him and returned the glare.

"Oh, yeah, just because I decided to defend Iacon and not retreat to the Sonic mountains, I'm the bad guy? Because hundreds of lives were lost in that battle? You know what, I want to see you try leading the Autobots, 'cuz it ain't easy aft-hole." He shook his head and returned to arguing with Ironfist. I inspected the holographic map with the latest data uploaded by Syger.

"So," I began. "You say there's an ancient abandoned Autobot outpost?" he nodded and pointed at the Northeast part of the map, showing an outpost smaller than this. The walls had been destroyed and two camps were set outside of the outpost, with Decepticons walking around and eating small cubes of Energon.

"Let's just send a squad with enough firepower to kick those 'cons' aft," said Deltrax as he chewed on his cy-gar

Speed-demon started laughing his head off. "Dude, you've got some serious problems. We can't just send a duo of squads and hope the tide goes on our favor; we don't even know why they're there. I mean, who the hell puts a camp near a volcano?"

Brainstorm leaned in and pointed at the holographic abandoned Autobot outpost. "So you just said who puts a camp near a volcano. You're clearly half-blind. Don't you see we have an Autobot outpost ten times the size of that camp literally next to the volcano?!" Speedy replied with very strong language, which lead to Brainstorm spitting at her, and in a matter of seconds the two were brawling in the corner of the room.

"Kids, I hate kids" muttered Deltrax. I rolled my optics. This was clearly getting us nowhere.

"Syger, thanks to your scouts, we've discovered a trio of camps next to an abandoned Autobot outpost. What are they doing there, and what the heck is that outpost, because it's nowhere in the Autobot databanks, so I'm picking a group of five that's going to come with me and figure out what's happening over there. Understood? And no argument will continue. Meeting dismissed." They all nodded and left the room. I was left all alone in the room and for several minutes, I stared at the HBM. Minutes turned into hours, and I stared at the HBM completely focused and played out what could happen tomorrow. Just when I was playing out a possible defeat, Triage entered the room with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Magnus." My optics widened and I ran out of the building, sprinting towards the hospital.

Flashback

Devastator aimed his gigantic pistol that was about my size and fired a powerful red bolt that disintegrated anything it touched. I dived to the side and fired my ion cannon but, unsurprisingly, I did no damage. Syger, who only had two arrows left, climbed the column and jumped. Surprisingly, he grabbed onto the gun's barrel and held on for dear life as the titan kept firing bolts at me. I jumped and became an armored rotor-less helicopter that fired a dozen thermo-missiles at the titan, which, upon impact, left burn-marks in the titan's torso. In return, he grabbed a crashed drop-ship and threw it at me, which I barely dodged. I took a glance at Syger, who was now on the titan's shoulder. He reached for something on his waist and placed it in the side of the titan's helm, where, surprisingly, it didn't fall. I ascended into the air and fired the machine-gun under the chopper's cockpit and thousand of bullets hit the titan's body. Syger jumped off the titan's shoulder and, with careful aim and probably minutes of calculating, he made the perfect shot when he fired the arrow, which hit the object that was stuck in the titan's helm. On impact, it sent out a large, powerful explosion that made the titan disassemble. I strafed and Syger fired and, together, in a total of eighteen minutes, there were no longer Decepticons, even if a few had decided that running away was a better option than dying, which it was. I shifted into bipedal mode and fell thirty feet.

"Springer to all troops, meet me outside the city's Southern walls," I ordered as I helped Syger carry Speedy out of the street.

End flashback

I laid my hand on the blue, tall Autobot commander who was on the verge of dying. Sadness grew in me. Poor Magnus had did his best to defend Iacon but had fallen in battle and so far he hasn't woken up from stasis-lock even though we fill him with Energon every two hours.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not, but if you can, don't worry, Ultra Magnus. We're losing the war right now, but things are going to get better, and so are you. I hope you get better, Magnus, but I have to leave. I'm sorry I can't stay here any longer, but remember this… everything's going to get better." Wow, I said better a lot in that sentence.


	8. The recording

Shockwave

I slammed the small dagger into the scout's torso and kneed him in the waist, he commenced to cough oil and his bio-lights started to darken into a dull gray, he looked up and in a very weak voice he said: "I'll... I'll talk," he cried "but please stop" I turned on the audio log and started recording the conversation.

Jetfire

The leader of the Autobot sub-group: Mane six placed the tool on the desk and adjusted her glasses as she faced me "well, after studying the wounds and carefully observing the SC footage I've come to the conclusion that he was killed by a level 2 plasma pistol," she began "odd for a level 2 plasma pistol the shots completely penetrated the senator's body and for that you would need level 3 plasma pistol at least, my guess is he was killed for political reasons" I covered the body with a cloth and returned my attention to TwilightSparkle, her thin, long purple wings sticking out of her back, her optics were blue the rest of her body was completely the same: a light shade of purple.

"Political reasons?" I questioned

"There were rumors that Metalhawk was trying to bribe the neutral cities around here to join us or… well it's kind of disturbing-"

"Or what?"

"We're running low on energon so Metalhawk was trying out cannibalism as a way of survival"

I shook my head at the thought of cannibalism.

Flashback

My squadron had been the first one to arrive outside the southern walls.

Big mistake.

We were suddenly flooded by a sea of Decepticons that overwhelmed us within seconds; Triage received a barrage of thermo-missiles which incinerated his legs and sent him into stasis-lock, Deltrax duck and rolled towards Triage and fired his SMG at the 'cons, I moved around the battlefield to support him when a truck rammed into me against the southern wall and transformed into a bulky bot with a wrist blade, I flung my fist into the Vehicon's faceplate he leaped to the side and sliced the blade across my faceplate, I kicked him in the knee and flung both of my fists into his torso, my arm transformed into a sniper rifle and with one shot his head blew up sending sparks and machinery into the air.

"Jetfire to all units rally to me and-"

Suddenly a shell twice my size landed in front of me knocking me backwards and throwing a storm of shrapnel at my direction and I was hit, a trio of 'cons beat up Deltrax and made their way towards A3, I raised my sniper rifle but froze right there when I noticed my torso was scorched and filled with shrapnel and my legs had been blown off, my sniper rifle shifted back into an arm and fell down on the floor. A tall, Decepticon approached me with a pistol in his hand, he raised it and took aim at my forehead, and I closed my optics and hoped for the best.

End flashback

Springer

I shifted back into bipedal-form and made sure my assault rifle was loaded, Syger and Speedy activated their neutron sniper rifles and took aim, Deltrax and Boss stood behind me "what's the plan punk?" questioned Boss as he observed the Decepticon camps from a short distance "Syger, Speedy provide cover fire the rest of us will attack the camp and enter the outpost understood?" they nodded in unison and I shifted back into my alt-form with Deltrax and Boss copying me, we charged towards the camp firing our built-in alt-mode weapons, a tall, bulky grey Decepticon fired a volley of missiles from his shoulder-mounted launchers, Boss was the first one to get hit, he shifted into bipedal form and fired several energy bolts at the cons as he managed to avoid the following incoming missiles, I accelerated my speed and rammed a duo of Vehicons, I did a sharp turn and transformed into bipedal form with Deltrax doing the same and together we rained fire on the fat bot and suddenly there was a loud gunshot and the fat bot's helm blew up into pieces, Syger was always a good shot "I'm going in!" yelled Boss as he decapitated one of the Vehicons with his blade, I nodded as I leaped to the side to avoid a missile, Deltrax returned the favor and fired a trio of missiles that blew up the camp and the few 'cons near it, and as the last of the Decepticons started surrounding us I caught a glance of Boss entering the outpost.

Boss

I felt sick the moment I entered the there were brain modules on the roof and optics on the floor, and bodies that had been ripped to shreds, I pried open the door and entered the hall showing flickering lights and bodies on the floor, several scratches on the walls indicated the obvious that a beast had done this not a bot, within minutes I had made my way to the main room and to be honest I was filled with sadness as I realized who this bots were, Hyperion, Riptide, I knew most of them there was some kind of ancient beast on the ground that wasn't dead but in stasis-lock, the room was completely dark and a dull grey and the only thing giving dark was the red button that kept beeping and called me, my curiosity took over and I walked towards it, I pushed the button and a screen lit up showing the image of Metalhawk, Perceptor and a few others I couldn't recognize

"This is Metalhawk leader of the secret Vos/Autobot alliance, and this is day one of our secret project Optimus Prime has ordered a month ago, we discovered a Predacon one of the ancient wildlife that lived here millions of years ago, we have made a secret outpost to see if we can bring it back to life and probably clone and tame it to use it against the Decepticons"

Optimus would never order such a thing, matter of fact I think I'm actually glad Metalhawk was assassinated, Metalhawk nodded at Perceptor and the Autobot nerd came into the screen

"My name is Perceptor Autobot scientist and leader of the science division of the Vos/Autobot alliance; we're planning to clone him using the CNA of the Predacon and not only that but the Predacon is in stasis-lock and we might be able to resurrect him with the sufficient amount of energon, if the plan does not succeed we will dispose of the body and continue building of the Ark to escape the dying planet."

The day shifted to day thirty-six and showed an active Predacon inside a cage and Perceptor and Metalhawk in front of it, Metalhawk stepped in front of the camera and waved at me "this is day thirty-six and a lot has happened, we've been successful in building the Ark now we just need to get enough energon and that's the problem energon is rare this days and we're going to have to make a hard choice to either continue the project which will use lots of energon or fuel the Ark which will take more or less the same amount of energon we're going to need for the project, anyways we've been doing tests and the Predacon was smarter than we thought, it even has the ability to-" the beast sprang towards the cage bars and breathed fire at the two Autobots who leaped to cover, then the day shifted to day fifty-four, this time Metalhawk was the only one there besides the Autobots being massacred by the beast who showed the ability to being able to transform "there's no time to talk the Predacon recently showed the ability to transform and today it liberated itself with some kind of sword made of fire built into him, the Ark launched a few days ago and Cybertron's dying but if there's something I've learned is that this project was a failure and should have had never happened my ship's ready and I'm about to escape the facility Metalhawk out"

And the last I saw was the Predacon charge at the camera and then set chase towards Metalhawk, so that explained why the hell there was a broken cage and dozens of dead Autobots lying around "Boss?" said a deep voice, I spun around to face Deltrax and Springer who were astonished by the dead bodies around and brain modules in the roof "this is messed up what did you find?" questioned Deltrax, ashamed of the Autobot cause, Perceptor, and Metalhawk I pressed the red button again and the screen came back to life.

Jetfire

Flashback

My optics lit up and the first thing I saw was Deltrax and Goldflash next to me, we were clearly inside of a moving vehicle "where are we?" I asked, Goldflash snapped back to reality and faced me, he patted me in the shoulder and helped me up "we're inside a transportation vehicle on our way towards an outpost" he answered, I looked out the window to see a few tanks and several more transport vehicles going the same direction we were, my legs had been rebuilt and my torso had been repaired and cleaned, Springer sat next to me and showed me a datamap "where are we going?" I asked, he extended his arm and pointed at a small outpost near a few mountains and he said:

"Polimus."


	9. After The Retribution Finale

Hound had talked like a bronze parrot. I executed him for his services and I was on my way towards Polimus with the rest of the Decepticon army marching on my side. Unfortunately, scouts had contacted me and had sent word that the Autobots had hidden defenses that we passed and know we're on our way, knowing they couldn't stop the whole Decepticon armada they began boarding as many spaceships as they could and were now escaping Cybertron. The Autobots like always are cowards.

"Lord Shockwave, the artillery is on range. We're ready to fire on your order."

If I could smile, I would. "Fire all weapons on range," I ordered as I pointed towards the small city afar "leave no survivors."

Ultra Magnus and a few others had been sent to a bigger outpost near Kalis, while the ones that could actually fight stood their ground or retreated in the spaceship. Syger, Speedy, and I were standing on the city's wall observing the incoming army when a loud whistle was heard and then-

BOOM!

Shrapnel and small rocks flew towards me and hit my side; I was knocked a few meters back and looked shocked at what was upon my gaze. Poor Speed-demon had been blown to bits, pieces of her helm lying around and her chest blown to smithereens, her poor legs were nowhere to be found and oil leaking out of her shoulder like a waterfall. She a hell of a good soldier, and will be missed forever. Rest in Peace, Speed-demon. "We've gotta go!" yelled Syger as another shell flew high in the air and hit a small building, causing a gigantic explosion sending shrapnel everywhere. I jumped off the wall with Syger close behind me and I ran in the street not knowing what to do, then it came on my mind: escape on the spaceships "Syger," I call out "you're SiC go to the 'Peaceful Armada' and evacuate the city. Do not wait for me Syger, I believe in you." He nodded and sprinted off towards the airport.

BOOM!

A building exploded and small chunks of it fell down on top of a tank. If the city was going down, so was Shockwave. I rushed towards the ammunition warehouse.

"Lord Shockwave," called out my SiC "we've detected a ship with most of the city's population boarding it, it's big but if we take it out we're taking out a lot of enemies."

"Direct all fire on the ship, I've got personal business to do with a bot."

And that was Springer, the bastard that had led the Autobot army the one that caused all this problems. I jumped high in the air, shifted into my alt-mode, and soared in the sky towards the city. An Auto-trooper in jet-mode flew straight towards me all guns blazing.

I swiftly transformed mid-air, raised my charged cannon and let out a powerful blast that disintegrated the Autobot. I rolled and shifted back into alt-mode and headed towards the city full-speed. "SiC, use the LOKI satellite and locate Autobot leader Springer" I ordered through com-link

"Understood, general."

"Syger, we're prepared for liftoff," stated Bulkblast "but there's still bots boarding the ship."

My priority was the safety of others.

"Close up the doors, and get us the hell outta here."

Suddenly something bright appeared in the corner of my optic and my helm spun to the bright object, an orange laser beam flew faster than a bullet and hit the side of the ship. Causing it to tremble and several screens to blink red. "Screw this; get us the hell outta here ASAP!" I yelled.

The ship started lifting off.

I pried open the door with my bare hands and entered the warehouse, boxes of boxes of ammo on the floor stacked on top of each other, several bombs and energy casings lying on shelves. More than enough to blow up the small city. I took out my pistol, only two rounds left. Better make it worth it. "What do we have here?" questioned the cold voice of… Shockwave. I spun around and locked my optics to his.

"Let us go!" I shouted

He shook his head.

"You and your gang of fools have caused enough trouble in my conquest of Cybertron and it is time that you are terminated. Goodbye, Springer."

His arm shifted into a fusion cannon, I leaped towards him and tackled him down. Unfortunately, for such a skinny mech he was stronger than me. He put both of his hands of my helm and shoved me off him. I raised my pistol with precise aim and pulled the trigger.

A bullet soared in the air and hit Shockwave right in the middle of the optic.

"Garrghh" he groaned as he aimlessly fired his cannon while holding his optic. I only had one round left; I looked down at the pile of ammunition and closed my optics

"'Till all are one."

I pulled the trigger.

The bullet flew and hit.

The ammunition exploded

"Prepare to enter Hyperspace in three. Two. One. Enter Hyperspace!"

A loud TWHUMP! Was heard and we disappeared from Cybertron, flying across the galaxy on a large, damaged ship with injured. I looked at my crew, and smiled.

"Where to Cap'n?" asked the SiC

"Wherever the hyperjump take us."

It had been hours after the battle that had been called the great battle of Polimus. I had sent several rescue missions to search for Shockwave and when the news that they found him I practically ran to him like I was running for my life. And there he was scorched and injured just a few meters from the ruins of the ammo warehouse. He was in stasis lock.

"We can have him up and running in thirty minutes commander."

Said a Vehicon

I smiled

"You're coming back soon Shockwave, you really are."


End file.
